game_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops 4
Description Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (stylized as Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII) is a first-person shooter video game developed by Treyarch for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and by Beenox (with assistance from Blizzard Entertainment) for Microsoft Windows. The game was released on October 12th, 2018. 02D2858E-8640-4863-9850-75BC97318C72.jpeg 59EBE631-0E85-416F-A6FA-07F0EC181538.jpeg 08E9F0EC-55FC-4CD9-868B-82E25615A532.jpeg A744B692-1CB4-4C6A-BDC6-EDE01252F879.jpeg 57F7CF1D-0E12-4DA6-881B-CDCAFF4A7BBD.jpeg C6BD1533-83C1-4996-BD35-7577B14D9A48.jpeg ECB43498-9B5D-4589-A71D-83C31F6807AF.jpeg 882BC79C-8A3C-459E-B8F6-C8C8E6139C8C.jpeg C645495F-FCA3-43B4-856D-F14CCE772412.jpeg Featuring no traditional campaign mode for the first time in the franchise, Black Ops 4 puts all its attention into three distinct modes: Multiplayer, Zombies, and the all-new battle royale mode Blackout. However, the game will include single-player Solo Missions that focus on the lore and stories of the game's multiplayer characters, or "Specialists." Multiplayer is traditional, yet redefined, featuring gritty, grounded, fluid multiplayer combat. Zombies contains brand new experiences along with more customization on how the player wishes to play, with the deep gameplay and easter eggs that its fans have come to expect. Blackout is a brand new addition to the Call of Dutyfranchise. It is Treyarch's take on the battle royale genre of games, where the universe of Black Opscomes to life in one massive battle royale experience featuring the largest map in Call of Duty history, signature Black Ops combat, characters, locations and weapons from the entire Black Ops series. An official announcement trailer for the game was released on March 8, 2018, in addition, a community reveal event was held on May 17, 2018. Call of Duty:Black Ops 4 is the 15th game in the Call of Duty franchise and Treyarch's second to be developed in a three-year development cycle. It is the fifth game in the Black Ops series, following Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is set between Black Ops II and Black Ops III in the multiplayer narrative, as well as the Specialist HQ Missions. Background Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 is the first game in the Call of Duty franchise to not feature a traditional campaign mode. In explaining the decision to not include it, co-studio head Dan Bunting replied, "Going back to the very beginning of Black Ops 4 development, we never had set out to make a traditional campaign. We always started from the place of, we're going to make something different with this game that was going to be inspired by how our community was interacting with Black Ops III and the games over the years. We see more and more players spending more time with multiplayer and zombies, not just in the game, but out of the game, streaming and talking about it in forums. It's generated a really huge crowd response. The decision was, we wanted to make a different style of game this time. Throughout the course of development we tried a lot of ideas, a lot of things that challenged convention, that might be a different kind of twist on how we might think of a Call of Duty game in the past, or a Black Ops game in the past. As we did that, some things make it, some things don't. The game we're representing today really represents the best of the ideas that have run through that gauntlet of game development, which is pretty typical for how we do things." In discussing multiplayer, Bunting was asked about how they plan on making the existing gameplay better, to which he said, "I talked about how in competitive multiplayer, in Black Ops especially, it's always been first and foremost about the weapons and the gameplay they deliver to players. That is number one, your primary experience when you play competitive multiplayer. It's about the gun. We've done more investment in our weapons systems than Black Ops I, II and III combined. The core feeling of the game, the movement, the gunplay, these are all fundamentals that are going to tighten the gameplay loop and make it feel like it is deeper and more rewarding as they go along that journey to mastery." In discussing the new Blackout battle royale mode, Bunting talked about how the genre became a hit and the development of their own version, " It's no secret to anybody in the industry that battle royale took the world by storm when it first hit early last year. Our team is a team of intense gamers. Of course, we play the games everybody plays. We were playing a lot of different games early last year and it was clearly a phenomenon that was going to change the game industry. Our thinking started to formulate around that time." "When you start to build a multiplayer experience around a massive, wide open space, it's important you have a lot of hotspots you go to where you can expect there to be really intense combat. For those hotspots around the map, as you probably saw from the teaser, we are pulling some of the great moments of our maps from the series together in a way that - I wouldn't say stitched together because that doesn't really do it justice - we're reimagining each of those spaces in a way that makes sense for the geography of the gameplay." Signature Weapons are cosmetic variations of the base weapons in Black Ops 4, each with their own challenges and rewards. Signature Weapons do not have any game-altering stats and perform exactly like their base weapon counterparts. Signature Weapons add additional layers of depth to the game’s progression with their individual challenges. These challenges must be completed in order to unlock additional cosmetic rewards for that weapon, with the final being a Mastercraft version of the Signature Weapon. Players who purchase the Digital Deluxe, Digital Deluxe Enhanced, Pro Edition, or Mystery Box Edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 will receive the MX-9 Signature Weapon on Day 1. Additionally, players who pre-order specifically at GameStop will receive the Strife pistol Signature Weapon: "Divinity" on Day One. Players that complete in-game challenges with the Divinity and manage to unlock all of its rewards can wield the golden "Divine Justice". Multiplayer In a break from previous games, Black Ops 4 does not have wallrunning or regenerating health. In the case of the latter, every player has a health pack that they can activate at will. The pack quickly regenerates after use. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Multiplayer raises the bar, delivering a thrilling grounded combat experience yet with a focus on tactical gameplay and player choice. The game builds off Black Ops III's Specialistssystem and puts a much bigger emphasis on them. Advanced movement is completely absent as the Multiplayer is set between Black Ops II and Black Ops III. The game offers a new level of online action across a variety of new weaponry, maps and modes. For the first time Multiplayer serves as the center of the game’s narrative, as players uncover a deeper connection to the role of each Specialist and their unique playstyles. With the return of the Pick 10 Create-a-Class system – and when combined with the new Gear category – gameplay becomes more customizable than ever, giving players choice over how to power up their Specialists. Combined with the ability to unlock devastating Scorestreaks along the way, players will have the opportunity to be dangerous alone, or unstoppable as a team. A total of 14 Multiplayer maps have been confirmed to be in the game at launch, along with 1 Blackout map.